Seven years
by coolkitty154
Summary: For seven years she had waited for his return, but for seven years he had not come. Yet for some odd reason, she kept waiting. Oneshot, ROLO.


**A/N: I had always had this idea in mind, though I never really got around to finishing it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: For seven years she had waited for his return, but for seven years he had not come. Yet for some odd reason, she kept waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I only own the idea for this story.**

**Description: Oneshot, ROLO.  
**

It had been seven years. For seven years she had waited for him to return. For seven years she had suffered without him by her side. For seven years she had longed to see him again, to love him and be happy. But for seven years, he had not come.

_Lightning flashed around her, and she was momentarily blinded by the brightness. But this did not hinder her pursuit. She screamed into the wind, calling out his name as she flew at the fastest speed she had ever gone. But still, she was not swift enough. They were streaking through the air at the speed that one would fall to the ground._

_She saw him through the shaded window of the jet, trying to claw his way through and get to her. It was to no avail. The windows were made of the hardest substance on earth, and his Adamantium claws were barely soft caresses in comparison._

_The people who saw this laughed at his helplessness, further infuriating him. As she tried to catch up, the jet sped up and was lost in the darkness. She screamed again, calling for him, but was met with silence. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she howled into the dark night sky, her cry laced with loss and sorrow. He was gone._

_Bobby and Rogue had found her soon after, collapsed on the ground and shaking uncontrollably. Whimpers escaped her mouth with every exhaled breath, and tears continued to cascade from her glassy eyes. When the two youngsters finally brought her back to the mansion, she had refused all medical treatment and ran up to her room. There, she had sobbed into her hands until her eyes stung and her voice was hoarse. As she felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her, she finally succumbed to the darkness._

After that day, she barely ate, barely slept, and the skies shed tears as she cried through her mutation. Her face was a mask of indifference and apathy, but inside her was a raging storm of sadness and despair. To cover up her depression, she overworked herself to the point of fainting and refused to sleep. Ever since he was taken, her sleep had been plagued with countless nightmares of him being tortured, brainwashed, and nearly killed. There was one last memory that she couldn't keep out of her head, however.

_She was standing on her balcony, watching the beautiful sunset with bright eyes. She felt strong, muscular arms wrap around her, and without turning around she already knew who it was. His gruff voice sounded next to her ear as he whispered a soft greeting. She twisted her head back, and their lips met in a chaste kiss. It was brief, but it held all the love that they felt._

"_I love you," he murmured softly. A soft smile graced her beautiful features as she answered with,_

"_I love you too."_

This was the first time they had admitted their love for each other, and it was stored in the very deepest reaches of her mind. Another memory flashed before her eyes.

_They were close, too close, and his claws did little to stop the force of soldiers before him. They grabbed his arms and twisted them out of their sockets, effectively dislocating them, and his roar of pain could be heard for miles. She was unable to help, to do anything, as her captors had injected a temporary cure into her system. It wasn't her they wanted, it was him, and she was just a nuisance to their work. She kicked and screamed, but the soldiers held fast to her arms and she watched helplessly as he was bound and taken away. Before he was obscured completely by the dark windows, however, her hearing picked up his parting words._

_"Wait for me."_

"Wait for me", he had said, and she did. She waited seven years, and continued to wait for him. She held fast to the hope that he would return. She never stopped loving him, all these years, and had refused all advances from other men. They were handsome and kind, but nothing compared to him. When she would see him again, she did not know, but she was sure that he would return, someday, sometime.

It had been seven years. For seven years she had waited for him to return. For seven years she had suffered without him by her side. For seven years she had longed to see him again, to love him and be happy. For seven years he had not returned.

And for seven years, he searched for her.

**A/N: I was actually thinking of a sequel for this, but I probably won't get around to writing it… Review please! Flames are welcome, as long as you explain WHY my story sucks instead of just saying "That was horrible." Thanks!**


End file.
